


all he saw was green

by fairy_yeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_yeol/pseuds/fairy_yeol
Summary: shrek is love, shrek is life





	all he saw was green

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! @leedonghyucks on insta gave me this idea so hey let's fucking GO !

his large body placed itself behind taeyong. the smaller figure sighed into the crook of his neck. the smell of mud surrounded them. they were in shreks favourite place, his mud bath. taeyong started to wiggle around. shrek oppar knew what he wanted.

'gah, go deeper!' the green fellow shouted from below. taeyong huffed and went deeper with all the strength he had in him. he went so deep that shreks eyes rolled back.

taeyong reached so far into shreks ear and pulled out the fattest piece of ear wax he could find. shrek yawned and praised taeyong for his strength.

no homo


End file.
